


double date.

by fockinglevendcliche



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Double Date, Established Relationship, F/M, I actually wanted a scene like this in season 3, M/M, Maybe in a SANDER SEASON 5, Sander is actually being kinda nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinglevendcliche/pseuds/fockinglevendcliche
Summary: "So, are either of you going to explain what was going on?" Moyo asked."Amber wants to go on a double date with Robbe and Sander, but Robbe doesn't want to. All couples of friends do that, right?" Aaron looked at the two boys waiting for them to agree with him. Jens and Moyo exchanged a look between them and broke up laughing. The thought of the four of them going out together was too hilarious. And obviously, they wanted to see it happen, if only so they could make fun of Robbe.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 175





	double date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here I am with another story about Sander and Robbe 😂 Sorry for any mistake.

Robbe walked out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang with Aaron right behind him. The boy kept insisting on the same subject, even after Robbe told him a thousand times that whatever plan he had in mind, it wasn’t going to happen. Finally it was Friday and he could spend the whole night relaxing with Sander. Since classes had started, he and Sander had spent less time together. During the week, Robbe was at school all day and Sander was busy with his exams. The younger boy was more than happy to spend quality time with his boyfriend, something more than just the calls and messages they exchanged whenever they weren't together. Just the two of them. That's all Robbe wanted.

But of course Aaron wouldn't give up on the ridiculous idea that he'd been kind of begging Robbe all week. 

"Aaron, I told you before. The answer's still no." Robbe stopped to look back at his friend who was kneeling right there, in the middle of a school full of other students. 

"Please, Robbe... this is the first time I'm asking you for something. Amber won't stop talking about this, okay? She really wants it to happen. I'm trying to be a good boyfriend... and it's only for one night. Please?" Aaron said as he hugged Robbe's legs. Of course, Robbe was quick to walk away from his friend. People had already started looking and there was nothing that Robbe hated more than the attention on him.

"Aaron, have you finally accepted the real you and you're trying to blow Robbe, really, in the middle of the hall?" Moyo's voice stood out in the crowd of students. Next to him, Jens laughed, clearly finding the whole situation funny. Robbe just wanted to get out of there. Seriously, why did his friends have to be so fucking loud all the time? 

Aaron finally got up off the floor so he could greet the boys who had just arrived. Robbe exchanged a look with both of them, hoping to get out quickly and avoid any more talk with Aaron. 

"So, are either of you going to explain what was going on?" Moyo asked through laughter.

"Amber wants to go on a double date with Robbe and Sander. I don't see what the problem is, but Robbe doesn't want to. All couples of friends do that, right?" Aaron looked at the two boys waiting for them to agree and try to convince Robbe to finally accept. Jens and Moyo exchanged a look between them and broke up laughing. The thought of the four of them going out together was too hilarious. And obviously, they wanted to see it happen, if only so they could make fun of Robbe.

"I think that's a great idea! Bonding and all," Moyo was the first to speak, trying to sound as serious as possible. Jens agreed with his friend. They could already see Robbe's boring look, he knew exactly what the two friends were doing. But he wasn't going to change his mind. Even if Amber was his friend, she was deeply annoying. There was no way he was gonna spend an entire night in her company. Besides, Sander would never agree, a week at the beach house with her was enough for him.

"You see, Robbe? They think it's a good idea!" Aaron tried again. He wouldn't give up. Amber wanted to try all those cute couple things she saw in movies. And Aaron wasn't gonna let her down, he was gonna get this date. He looked at Robbe again with his best begging face, "Come on, Robbe, this is the first girl who ever wanted to have something with me. She's always talking about double dates and how much she wants to try that... do it for me, bro, please?"

Robbe looked at him and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to spend the whole night with his boyfriend in the quiet of Sander's house. Today his mom wouldn't be there and they'd have the whole house to themselves. But of course Aaron and Amber had to ruin their plans. Robbe hated saying no to anyone, especially a friend, and he knew perfectly well that Aaron wouldn't shut up about it.

"Fine, I'll talk to Sander," Robbe said finally, giving in to his friend's request. Aaron hugged him right away, squeezing him too tightly and muttering the word thanks over and over again. Robbe looked at Jens and Moyo who were enjoying all this. Tonight's gonna be a fucking good night for sure.

________________________________________

"It wasn't my idea, of course," Robbe said, looking at his boyfriend. 

As soon as he got to Sander's house, Robbe explained to him the idea Amber had had and how much Aaron hadn't stopped bothering him about it all week. The blond boy hadn't been able to stop laughing since. Him and Amber? In the same place? All night long? It wasn't gonna happen, he found the girl too annoying and nosy. 

Sander pulled Robbe to sit on his lap, passing his arms firmly around his waist. 

"Do we really have to go, Robbe? We've got the house to ourselves tonight and I had some ideas in my head about how we were going to get through it," Sander brought his lips closer to the brunet, touching them lightly, "or at least I thought of some positions."

The younger boy blushed quickly, sliding further down on his boyfriend's lap. They started a slow kiss, Sander's tongue slowly entering Robbe's mouth. Robbe could already feel Sander hard under him. The brunet wanted nothing more than to get lost in his boyfriend's arms and let himself be carried away by him all night. But he'd said yes to Aaron and he'd kept his promises. Robbe broke the kiss, moving away a little so he could look at Sander.

"Look, I'm not particularly interested in going out with Amber and Aaron...but he asked me and you know I don't like to say no to anyone," the younger boy approached him again leaving little kisses on Sander's neck, "it's just for one night...tomorrow I have the house free, my mom's visiting a friend from the center and she's spending the night out, ok? We can do whatever you want," Robbe approached Sander's ear, muttering softly, "you can do whatever you want to me." 

That was enough to convince Sander.

________________________________________

Around seven, Robbe arrived at the location indicated in the message Aaron had sent two hours ago. 

After a kissing session with Sander that had left them with a taste of wanting more, the brunet had finally managed to gain courage to leave the comfort of his boyfriend and pass by his house, at least to take a bath before coming to the appointed place.

Robbe felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. He smiled automatically. 

"I’m late?" Sander said in a soft tone of voice, leaving a little kiss on Robbe's shoulder before he turned.

"No, just in time."

The blond boy grabbed his boyfriend's hand, entwined his fingers with his, heading for the front door, "Let's get this over with."

Robbe didn't have to think twice. The restaurant choice had been entirely Amber's. Everything in this place screamed her name. He didn't know what was worse. The walls painted in a strong pink, the chairs trying to imitate the shape of a crown or the giant sign that said "The Most Instagram Worthy Dinner Spot."

Amber and Aaron were already inside the place. The girl waved quickly to both of them, calling them to the table where they were already sitting. As soon as they got close to them, Amber stood up and approached Robbe greeting him with two kisses. She tried to do the same thing to Sander, but the blond boy immediately raised his arm in front of her for a handshake. Robbe tapped Sander's arm lightly and he looked at the brunet muttering a "what?" 

Aaron exchanged a nod with both boys, inviting them to sit down. 

"I'm so happy you guys made it!" Amber said in a excited voice, "Isn't this great? I always wanted to go on a double date. To be honest, I never thought it would happen with you guys, but I'm glad we're all here!" 

Sander looked at Robbe with a "get me out of here, please" kinda expression. The younger boy put his hand on Sander's leg under the table, trying to control his boyfriend from making some sarcastic remark. He didn't want to be here either, but he didn't want Amber to realize it either. The girl was sometimes too much for him. But she wasn't that bad, despite all the ignorant things she said, she'd been one of the first people at school to support Robbe when he came out, even if it was in her own way.

The restaurant attendant approached the group to collect the orders. The boys had all chosen the dish of the day. Amber, on the other hand, had settled for a simple plate of a mix of vegetables and potatoes. By the time the food arrived, the conversation had been led by Amber. The girl had complained about the lack of healthier options in restaurants in general, as all the dishes consisted of too many caloric ingredients and that she obviously wouldn't eat that.

The attendant finally arrived with the orders, wishing everyone a bon appetite. The conversation took place naturally between the four of them. Aaron shared with the group the most recent party that had taken place, where Moyo had tried to pick up one of the Blonde Ambition girls and had ended up with her throwing a glass of beer in his face in front of everyone. Of course, this had reminded Amber of when she first saw Aaron. It hadn't been exactly the same, but the boy had gone up against her and knocked the drink down her shirt, which had made her furious. 

"I swear Amber, that was the exact moment I knew I wanted to be with you, all that pissed-off look and bossy attitude," Aaron said looking at the blonde girl, "I knew I had to win you over from that moment on." Amber smiled, approached her boyfriend, leaving a little kiss on his lips. 

Aaron automatically turned red and Robbe laughed at his friend. Amber looked at the two boys sitting in front of her and smiled before asking, "What about you two, when did you know you were in love?"

Robbe looked at Sander for help. He really didn't want to tell Amber about the week at the beach house and their first kiss. He still felt bad about the way they acted behind their supposed girlfriends. And he knew that anything he told Amber was going to be shared with all the girls. 

The blond boy understood right away. He looked at Amber with a smile on his lips and replied, "when Robbe sucked me at a party." The brunet let Sander's name slip a little too loud. When he'd asked his boyfriend for help, that's not what he was talking about. Amber would believe anything they told her, and Robbe didn't want her to get that idea. 

"Baby, relax, I'm just kidding," Sander said, stroking Robbe's hand that was already resting on Sander's leg, "you're too good a boy to do those things, right?" 

Sander licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue looking at Robbe. They both knew Robbe had already done that and more.

"Okay, so that was -" Aaron said looking between the two boys, "yeah."

Robbe suddenly felt warm. All eyes were on him. He raised his glass of water to drink some and try to calm the sudden heat.

"Since Sander decided to comment on that, then," Amber started talking a bit too excited, something good wouldn't come out of it for sure, "what's the sex like?"

Robbe put the glass down abruptly, eyes too open, still incredulous with the question, "Amber!"

Sander just laughed next to him, of course he was enjoying seeing Robbe in this position.

"What? Isn’t this a normal conversation people have?" Amber said, "We're friends, right? Friends tell each other that kind of thing."

"Amber, that's a very personal question, not everyone likes to comment on that!" Robbe defended himself immediately.

Amber looked at him with a confused expression, "maybe you just don't like the sex and that's why you don't like to talk about it!" 

Robbe just wanted to get out of there. Sander took his hand off his boyfriend's and extended his arm around Robbe's shoulders, bringing Robbe closer to his body.

"Amber, I can assure you he likes that…a lot."

Sander's comment had made both Amber and Aaron laugh.

"Sander, you too?... can everyone stop trying to discuss my life, please?" 

"I'm just saying, I talk about everything with the girls," Amber said raising both arms in the air, "I don't see the problem with that!"

Aaron looked at Amber, "Everything, everything? As in everything we do?"

Amber nodded, "like that time you gave me four orgasms in one night."

Robbe looked incredulous at the blonde girl again. Really? She just had no boundaries.

"Four times? Is that all you got, man?" Sander smiled staring at Aaron.

Robbe quickly put his hand in Sander's mouth, afraid he'd say more. He was embarrased enough. The blond boy just laughed and mumbled an sorry to his boyfriend.

"What? You already made him pass the four?" Aaron asked. He and Sander exchanged a smile between them. Robbe's happy his friend and boyfriend are getting along, but right now he just wanted them all to stop. 

"Can we just change the subject?" Robbe asked, tilting his head a little to the side. 

Amber was the first to start talking, asking Sander what a college boy's life was like. The girl had always been focused on her classes and couldn't wait to finally start the course she'd always wanted. To Robbe's surprise, Sander really seemed interested in the conversation and explaining to Amber how higher education worked and how different it was from high school.

It was late when the four of them left the restaurant. Outside, the cold of January was hovering in the air. Sander pulled Robbe closer to his body, entwining their hands together. Robbe's hands were always cold, a contrast to Sander's always warm hands. Behind them, Aaron and Amber were also holding hands. 

"So, that wasn't so bad, right?" Amber asked, "Of course, I still think it should have healthier options... after today's potatoes, I'm gonna have to double the exercise, potatoes are way too caloric!"

Sander turned to face the blonde girl and said almost in a whisper, "Amber, you already look good."

Despite the low voice, everyone there had clearly heard it. Amber smiled at Sander, who gave her a smile back, no matter how small. Maybe Amber wasn't so bad.

Robbe grabbed his boyfriend's hand tighter, muttering an "I love you." He didn't know what he'd done to deserve to have someone like Sander by his side. But he was willing to grab it. Lucky for him, so was the blond boy. 

The group kept moving. Aaron had convinced everyone to stop by a bar nearby and get some beers. 

Maybe the night wasn't so bad and as much as Robbe and Sander wouldn't admit it, maybe they wouldn't mind repeating it again. 


End file.
